A Hug from A Viking
by ericbella26
Summary: Bella comes to Shreveport looking for an escape from her past in Forks Washington when she lives in her Apartment and goes to school in Louisiana during the day. One night in Shreveport she sees a bar and immediately attracts the attention of a Viking Vampire who has an interest in her.


Chapter One

Bella is walking in Shreveport hoping for a place to work while staying with her Apartment near her college in Louisiana where she goes to school there during the day. She hopes through fresh air she might find an opportunity to look for employment and see where everything goes from there.

When she notices a sign outside a bar hanging saying Fangtasia she wonders if this is a vampire bar. Since everyone is lined up outside it with an older blonde woman at the door checking people in and carding them.

When she notices the blonde woman showing Fangs and growling at one of the people outside the bar she guessed right. Bella walks over to the bar hoping to check the inside of it out and see what the inside of a Vampire bar looks like to her.

She is going through the line one step at a time of people dressed weirdly going in after being carded to get through the older blond haired woman. Bella takes out her I.D. to show who she is and how old she is this year when she stood in front of the blonde woman finally.

Pam is looking at this strange young girl she said, "Can I see your I.D. please?"

Bella smiles at her when she hands her the card saying she is Nineteen years old and lives in Bon Temps. She hears the older woman say, "Your Nineteen let me see your hand, I have to stamp it."

She shows the older vampire woman her hand as she sees her put the stamp on it proving that she is under age. Bella smiles when the older woman said, "You can come inside but no alcohol since your underage."

Pam feels intrigued and interested by this young girl as she heads into the bar after closing the door when she walks in she decided to go see her Master Eric about her.

Bella notices a shoulder length blonde haired man with blue eyes sitting on the throne giving her an intense look. She wonders what is going to happen tonight and why she suddenly has an interest in him at the moment.

She walks straight to the bar approaching the bartender she asks, "Do you have soda?"

Longshadow looks at her he said, "Yes, we do."

She said, "Can I have a coke please."

Longshadow pours her a coke with ice and hands it to her she paid him the money for the coke.

Leaving the bartender at the bar, Bella looks for a place to sit seeing an empty table she walks towards it to sit down all the while feeling someone's eyes on the back of her head.

Bella turns around to see the blonde shoulder length vampire looking at her with a smile and a lustful stare. She smiles back at him while blushing out of embarrassment, when she sees him motion with two fingers for her to come closer to him.

She walks with her coke up to him she stood before him as she hears him say, "Isabella Swan 18 years old from Forks Washington."

Bella looks at him confused she said, "How did you know my name?"

Pam looks at her she smirked points to her head and said, "I've never forget a face you're in my vault."

Bella smiles at them and said, "Mind if I know your names since you know mine."

Eric looks at her with a smirk he said, "Why not my name is Eric Northman Sherriff of area 5 and this is my child Pam."

She smiles at Eric and Pam she said, "Nice to meet you Eric and Pam."

Eric looks at her with a curious look he said, "Please sit you must have questions about us I suppose and would want to know more."

Bella sits in the chair next to him she said, "Yes, I do I am curious about your type of Vampires I never met your kind before."

Eric looks at her with a lustful and intense stare he notices a bite mark on her wrist of not his kind he said, "What is that scare on your wrist Isabella."

Bella looks at her wrist out of nervousness she turns to look up at him she said, "It is from a cold one Vampire."

Eric growled and half the vampires and humans in the club cowered out of fear. He said, "You're still in contact with them."

Bella looks at him sighed and said, "Not anymore they have left me and I have not heard from them since."

Eric pulls back his fangs in his mouth grabbing her hand and telepathic to his child he told Pam for him not to be disturbed. He brings Isabella to his office where he walks inside with her to talk more about the vampires she has been with and see if she is his mate as he seems to think she is.

He leads Isabella to the couch he said, "Please sit and let us get to know each other more comfortable in here Isabella."

Bella nods she said, "Alright what else do you want to know about me Eric?"

Eric looks at her he said, "Would you be willing to do a blood exchange with me Isabella?"

Bella looks at him nervously she said, "You have blood and what does the exchange mean Eric."

Eric smirked at her he said, "It means I can feel your emotions and will find you even if you are in danger and also you will have a heightened strength, speed, and this will be a pleasurable experience with me."

Bella looks at him nervously she said, "OK, where do you want me to be when you take blood from me Eric?"

Eric smiles at her he said, "Preferably on my lap with you laid back a bit to give me easier access to your neck."

Bella moves to his lap after putting her cup down on his table moves her hair to the side jut as she feels two pricks in her neck she feels herself becoming wet at the desire of him. She feels him pull away from her neck biting his wrist and handing his wrist to her for her to drink from it.

She takes his wrist bringing his bleeding wrist to her mouth she drank his blood watching him moan out loud in pleasure. Bella pulls away from his wrist and feeling excitement and lust course through her she feels him lean down to give her a kiss.

Bella kisses him back while feeling the fabric of his shirt torn open from her hands she feels the kiss become deeper with her holding him and he her. Bella knows she is beginning to have feelings for Eric and is hoping to move on from the past to be with him.

Eric brings her into his arms after pulling away from her mouth to give her a hug and one more kiss while she sits on his lap in his office.


End file.
